


Cats only want attention when you're busy

by Sinnamon_Troll



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, very mild pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Set in the Fortuno\Wild Cat universe where Nathaniel and Marc are the Ladybug and Black Cat. Set post identity reveal.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Cats only want attention when you're busy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZxshadowxZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/gifts).



> Wild Cat is Marc Anciel and if you want to know what his hero outfit looks like go to this discord https://discord.gg/geus6XM and go to the "Ladybug Nathaniel Chat Noir Marc" tab and check the pins. Both characters are of legal age in this fic. PWP for Shadow because he deserves it.

“Nath…”

“...”

“Nath!”

“....”

“ _Nathaniel”_ Wild Cat whined, once more being ignored. The artist in question was in deep concentration over his sketchbook, pencil moving precisely. Like he had been for the past _hour._

“Hey, hey, _hey_.” Wild Cat mewed, placing his head on his boyfriend’s knee. The red head didn’t even twitch. Alright, this called for the big guns. Nathaniel was reclined in a deck lounge chair, leaned back with his legs out straight. So the noirette did what any self respecting cat who could not get their owner’s attention should do: wiggle around on their lap until your butt is directly in your negligent owner’s face. 

“....Wild Cat, I’m trying to draw.” Nathaniel said, responding at last as his sketchbook was shoved aside. 

“Pay attention to me.” Wild Cat pouted, settling down more firmly and kneading the inside of Nathaniel’s thigh. The red head tugged on his sash-tail insistently. 

“No, I’m working. I’m really in the zone right now.” 

“But isn’t _this_ more interesting?” Wild Cat purred, arching his tail over his back and wiggling his tush. He purred again as his lover took the barely covered cheeks in hand and gave them a squeeze. 

“Poor kitty, are you that neglected?” Nathaniel teased, giving another squeeze. 

“Yes.” Pouted the cat boy. “You haven’t played with me _all day_. I’m craving enrichment.” Nathaniel chuckled and placed a kiss on the back of Wild Cat’s thigh. 

“Ok, ok. I’ll play with you. Don’t want people to think I’m a bad pet owner…” Wild Cat chirped in excitement and started to get up, but Nathaniel pushed him back down. 

“Where are you going? Your toy is right in front of your nose, silly cat.” Wild Cat laughed softly and gave a light nip to the growing bulge under him. Then he yelped as a hand came down on his half bare ass. 

“Naughty kitty, play nice.” Nathaniel warned, soothing the place he struck with kisses. Wild Cat grumbled low in his throat, but obeyed. He placed a kiss on the still clothed hardness instead, gently kneading with his hand. Nathaniel rewarded him by stroking his back and sliding a hand inside the legs of his shorts. 

“ _mrrow”_ He rumbled, as his shorts were pushed to the side and a warm tongue touched the edges of his hole. Not to be outdone the cat hooked a claw in Nathaniel’s zipper and pulled it down, freeing the engorged member. Steadying himself with a hand on the base, Wild Cat gave tiny kitten licks to the tip. The cat boy chuckled in amusement as the flesh in his hand twitched, then gasped as a wet warmth encased one of his balls. He felt Nathaniel smile into his flesh at the reaction, the bastard. Well two can play that game. 

Without warning Wild Cat deep throated the member in his hand and began purring vigorously. 

“Holy _shit._ ” Nathaniel jerked, gripping the cat boy’s thighs so hard that if he hadn’t been transformed there would likely be bruises later. Pulling off the throbbing length with a wet ‘pop’, Wild Cat wiggled out of the artist’s grasp and shed his shorts. Straddling his lover, the cat themed hero leaned in for a hot, languid kiss. They stayed like that for a while, just exchanging soft kisses and gently stroking each other’s bodies, until Wild Cat leaned over to retrieve his baton from the ground. Opening the storage function, he pulled out a bottle of lube and wiggled his bare hips teasingly. 

“W-wait” Nathaniel protested when the other male started pouring the slick liquid over his member. “I didn’t finish preparing you.” 

“Mmm, you’re sweet Lucky Bug, but if I can be hit with literal bullets and be fine I think I can take your cock.” Wild Cat chuckled, lining himself up and sinking onto the length in one smooth motion. “Oh yeah, that’s _good._ ” He purred, rolling his hips. “These powers really are _miraculous._ ”

“You’re….you’re sure you’re ok? I’m not hurting you?” Nathaniel fretted, grasping the hero’s hips to keep him still. 

“You’re hurting me by not fucking me senseless already.” Wild Cat whined, clenching his insides. A fire seemed to ignite in the red head’s eyes at that, the thin veneer of civility cast away. 

“You want me to fuck you? Fine.” He growled, shoving a startled Wild Cat off his lap. Before the hero could fall far, Nathaniel flipped him onto his knees and grabbed him by the base of his tail. The sash, wrapped around his waist, pulled his hips up so the other man could slam back into him.

“Mrroooww!” Wild Cat screeched, though not in pain. His legs shook from the vigorous pounding he was receiving. His forehead skimmed the ground while clawed fingers kneaded the rooftop in pleasure. Every electric pulse that went through his body at Nathaniel finding his prostate drew a pleasured ‘nyah’ or some variation from him. 

“Listen to you yowling, are you in heat?” Nathaniel teased, giving his tail another yank. Wild Cat didn’t know how his lover was still coherent enough to talk. This felt _good._ It was like his entire body was pleasantly on fire. It was a completely different experience than having sex while he was just Marc and not Wild Cat. 

“Nyah-Nyah-Ny- _Nath!_ ” He yowled as his orgasm ripped through him. Wild Cat must have passed out briefly because the next thing he knew he was being gently lifted in Nathaniel’s arms. He could feel the wet heat inside him that meant his lover had finished as well, though they were going to have another talk about not coming inside. It was so hard to clean later.

Nathaniel settled back into his chair, Wild Cat curled up on his lap. The green eyed man snuggled into the red head’s chest and sighed. He could feel himself purring but didn’t care, he was very content. Nathaniel was placing gentle kisses on his kitty ears while softly stroking his sill bare hips, petting him.

“Lazy cat, I do all the work and you’re the one taking a nap?” Nathaniel chuckled into his hair, giving another kiss. Wild Cat did not dignify him with an answer. He was too busy planning his next encounter with his favorite toy.


End file.
